winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Infobox synchronization
Recently, I have been asked by people about "DuArt Film and Video" dubbing version. It brings me to two things I want to ask. But first I want to state my opinion and everything we have been built before asking anything. We named the dub after the company providing the dub, not the company airing it. That is why we have "Cinélume", not "Cartoon Network" or "Boomerang". For "4Kids" and "Nickelodeon", coincidentally, their companies' names are the same with the channels, causing the confusion. Also, in the infobox of episodes/movies/specials, we stated it as "Italian title" for the Original title (of the show aired in Italy), but the next row, instead of "English title", we divided it into three more rows (now four): Cinélume, 4Kids, Nickelodeon (and now DuArt). From season five to seven, there is just only one English version, and listing these become a waste every time you recall a template, and it also causes confusion. If someone who absolutely has no sense about the dubbing version, they will think that the series have the title in Italian, and 3 other languages they have never known about. Besides, I have been searching everywhere about the confirmation for DuArt dub, yet no official confirmation so far. To keep the wiki clean with spoilers and untrustworthy sources, I have decided to synchronize the infobox. It means that the infobox of the episodes/movies/specials will only have two rows for titles. One for Italian. One for English (we will have to list the dubbing version as we have always done in season one to four). This will not affected the character infobox, as there is always a change of actor from seasons to seasons, and merging them into one row can be very confusing. So what do you think about it? Please vote: #About DuArt: ##Keep the row of "DuArt" in recent articles and point out the officially confirmed source. ##Remove "DuArt" because it is just the name of the studio (and not confirmed). #About Infobox (of Episodes): ##Merge these dub into one English row. (An example can be found below) ##Do not merge them and tell the reason. Only the votes from contributors are accepted. Contributions must be major, not minor, not random, not spam, not from photos or videos or templates or talk articles or blogs or blog comments. A note for voters: *This has two questions, and please vote for both. *To make it easier to count the votes, after make the decisions and add your signature, please add to create a spacing. Thank you very much for participating. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:25, June 29, 2015 (UTC) #For now, I voted to remove DuArt and just write it as (Season 7) for now. It's better not to confuse anyone and until there is official proof. #''Don't merge them'', I don't know how we're going to be able to let the readers know who and what company voiced them throughout the history of the Winx. Maybe you could have a subtab after "Voiced by" for all the officially noted companies that voiced them? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 05:53, June 29, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower :Rep: Sorry for the confusion. I do not meant to merge the character infobox, as said this is for the episode infobox only. And by merging, it would become something like this (example of episode 305): . And if you choose to remove Duart without merging, I do not know what to fill in for the English title, as it is now given as "DuArt". It is not Cinélume or 4Kids to give out the row. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 06:26, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Rep: ooh, I see what you mean. yeah, don't merge them. If you do remove DuArt, just put: Season 7; TBA or something along those lines ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 18:25, June 29, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower ::Rep: I am not quite sure how it should look like... I meant that the "DuArt Title", "Cinélume Title" and such shall be replaced by "English Title" once they agree merging, but well, in the case they do not agree, and remove "DuArt" (majority seems to be with this) as well as "DuArt Title", what should I ever write on? Season 7 sounds a bit... odd... :) Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:22, June 30, 2015 (UTC) #I Think We Should Remove DuArt For Now. #Don't Merge Them, Because It Will Be Very Messy And Complicated To Edit It Later. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx''Club]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 06:11, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I think you should see this :https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DuArt_Film_and_Video https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DuArt_Film_and_Video Just see below Production lists: Animation titles, the last one is winx club (season 7) And this also: also I didn't know that this 'Yaven Ahmed' voiced for so many main roles!! Wikipedia has wrong information but you never know :P But personally I think this sounds a little true, but if it is not then I think we should wait... For now I think: 1: Keep the DuArt row ( but it might not be true then) 2 Then you don't need to merge them. It's just a 'DuArt row' Charmefille (talk) 08:20, June 29, 2015 (UTC) 1. Remove DuArt for now as it's not even true or wherever it coming from. I think it coming from Wikipedia or another WIKIA site which is: http://voiceacting.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club. I DO NOT trust that Wikia at all although it true-ish but who knows. 2. Don't merge them as it will be confusing. DuArt is a dubbing studio not a network or any such. The 3rd Winx Club movie is Rai English but we don't really call it DuArt if they were not dubbing. Soaf (talk) 13:51, June 29, 2015 (UTC)Soaf What do you mean remove DuArt? Remove it as season 7's dub? Like 4Kids is one of seasons 1 to 3's dubs? 1. If yes, then I vote to remove DuArt for now until we have a trustworthy source of it dubbing or not season 7. 2. Merge them. The infobox would look more harmonious. XxDragonHeart (talk) 23:14, June 29, 2015 (UTC)